A typical portable device refers to a portable electronic device including a notebook personal computer (PC), an attachable and detachable notebook PC from which a display unit is removed, a tablet PC, a smart phone, etc. The portable devices are becoming thinner/slimmer and lighter to enhance the mobility in terms of a form factor (F/F).
In particular, thanks to the development of hardware (HW) technology and related software (SW) (O/S, application) technology of the smart phones and the tablet PCs, the utilization of these products and their importance in the IT product group have gradually increased.
The related-art notebook PCs, desktop PCs, etc. have suggested various F/Fs to compete with these products. A typical example is that a foldable notebook PC suggests a structure of a new form for providing the usage of a tablet PC.
The basic form of the new structure which is able to provide both the usage of the related-art foldable portable device and the usage of the tablet PC provides new usage by suggesting a structure in which a display unit is attachable to or detachable from a main body or a structure in which a display unit swings on a main body.
A basic form of a related-art attachable and detachable notebook PC will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the related-art portable device includes a main body 10, a display unit 20, and a securing unit 16. The display unit 20 provided with a display screen 22 may be connected to or disconnected from the main body 10 by means of the securing unit 16. In addition, the securing unit 16 includes a hinge unit 15 to fold/unfold the display unit 20 with respect to the main body 10. The display unit 20 has key components disposed therein to perform functions of a processor, a memory, and other PCs. Therefore, when the display unit 20 is disconnected from the main body 10, the display unit 20 is operated to perform the function of the tablet PC.